Supernanny: The Theory Animated Tropes/Nightmare Fuel
Season 4-present * Marilou's nightmare in the beginning of Jarring Nightmares. It can be unpleasant to watch, especially seeing Aristotle wreaking havoc in Supernannya at night and biting the commanders, turning them into vampires. To top it off, Aristotle even bit Marilou right before the dream sequence ended. No wonder why Marilou woke up screaming. * Mairead being physically assaulted and her brutal death, keep in mind, this is a frail-looking, terrified 17-year old girl being brutally and physically assaulted by an 18-year old boy who bullied her since the age of 11, this also counts as a Tearjerker, as after her death, she doesn't know how to respond to affection properly. * The part where Joseph and Maria get cornered by BLM activists can be pretty hard to watch, especially the part where one of them rips open Joseph's coat, then punches him square in the face, knocking him out and causes him to faceplant, keep in mind, this is a frail-looking, terrified man being both physically and sexually assaulted and it's played straight. * Dmitry's time during with the Project: White Burn, this was a Russian man that was forced to do their bidding and while not on missions, was physically, mentally and sexually abused. * Patrick McCormick's death, this even traumatized Ri Dae-Jung, who has killed people before. * There is a scene where a very handsome man is forced to pose for pornography, the man is Dmitry Volodin, who has been sexually exploited after he turned 18. * Toshio Atao's death. Seeing this boy getting cannibalized by the dastardly Alessandro can be extremely upsetting. * Maria Tachimi's death, being beaten so hard your organs rupture and bludgeoned to death, not a good way to go for an 8-year old girl. * The Blood Soldier Ops in general, these were children that aren't even yet 12 taken away from their parents, taken to miles outside the DPRK-Russian border and forced to become psychopathic and brutal assassins, Ri Dae-Jung even said that he was injected with drugs to make his metabolism faster, this is probably why he cannot eat junk food in a bid to keep him physically healthy, the children were also made to kill each other. * Ri Dae-Jung's unstable behavior in general, he suffers constant fits of anger. * The whole concept of Ri Dae-Jung's Game of Death, he forces two soldiers to hold a gun against his and the opponent's head, whoever ends up with 0 Life Points dies, while not only threatening the opponent's life, but his as well. * The Whole Tachimi-Kimmings Home Invasion, Maria said it was a very traumatizing memory and she refused to leave her room for several days, the fact this was done over a Transformers figure that was the last in stock at Kay-Bee toys, a THREE-YEAR OLD girl being forced to stay barricaded upstairs while her parents combated an angry mother was terrifying. ** This is also the reason she wouldn't let anyone touch her Thundercracker figure if she was playing Transformers, Dennis, who was playing with her thought she was being "a bitch" about it, until this actually becomes understandable when they realize this was a gift from her grandfather and her entire family nearly paid the price. * Michael McNamara and his powers in in general as well as Sionnaigh Tine, Which 98 peasants were massacred, leaving Michael who was 10 at the time the village‘s only survivor, He now possesses the ability to control their doomed souls, which were said by Michael that they were sent to Hell * The Chao twins in general, they are filled with moments like these, Where to start, Both killed animals at the request of their abusive father, then a man that his father hated, sent to a religiously “wholesome” foster home which didn’t help Lei’s sociopathic tendencies and the refusal to teach both children English and to get help for the sociopathic Lei, this ended with Lei putting his foster “sibling”’s pet hamster in the microwave after a week, keep in mind, Lei was nearing TWELVE when he did this, showing that he was so screwed up that this is the only way to live. ** The second foster home they lived wasn’t much better, their foster parents Jennifer and Gareth were far from good parents to the twins and used the money to take care of them and spent it all on their daughter Penelope, who was racist towards the twins and bullied them, saying that her “daddy hated chinks and you’re lucky he hasn’t killed you yet”, it comes of as cathartic when the twins steal all the money and burn all of Penelope’s designer clothes. ** Jiayi wasn’t much better, she was almost raped by a racist school bully and hardly anyone except her brother cared, this ended with her beating the bully until she and Lei were pulled away, this explains her celibacy and disinterest in sexual favors. ** The fact that the twins were wanted for making snuff films of their former bullies. ** Lei’s kills are easily some of the most cruelest out of any member of the Xiaoying Gang, Maria herself even tells him and Jiayi to do the honors, even mockingly asking the daughter of one of his victims “How’s your dad?”, The girl’s father was a CCOTD member who helped Derek kill Satsuki Tachimi and took apart in the book-burning Maria witnessed and even telling her how he did the killing. ** No wonder TT10 members called him “Bellatrix Lestrange if she was a guy” * How Sang Mi-Yung lost her hearing completely after being born deaf, at the age of 19, her father, disappointed by her disability, mutilated her ears with a Q-tip and a small knife, the damage was so severe that Mi-Yung no longer could wear hearing aides. * Andrei Ming’s death thanks to poisoned Pocky, He convulses and vomits up blood with blood coming out of his eyes, nose and mouth, he dies in Tom’s arms from the poison. ** His body language soon after eating the Pocky ends up saving the lives of Toshio and Hiraku Hiwatari thanks to Tariko’s instincts and forbidding her sons from buying any Pocky sold. ** As a ghost, he continues to cough up blood, the poison used, a form of TETS called dushuqiang, is known to liquify organs in heavy doses, and cyanide was also used. Category:List of Tropes